Promotional pieces have been recently created wherein a pop-up is provided between facing pages of a folder which, upon the opening of the folder, generally moves upward and outward of the planes of the folder pages; and of particular interest have been items of this general type which can be run automatically on a web press because such production methods facilitate economical mass production of these promotional items. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,388, issued Dec. 7, 1976, discloses methods for making pop-up paper products having significant advantages over earlier hand-assembly methods that had been generally theretofor employed for making products of this general type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,983, issued Apr. 3, 1979, discloses methods for making other novel promotional items, particularly items which are designed to present a plurality of coupons to the recipient upon the opening of a folder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,589 discloses various other production methods for making a variety of pop-up paper products having different configurations on a web press.
As these promotional items have become more popular in the marketplace, improvements have been sought in the methods of web press production of items of this general type in order to provide a still greater variety of promotional features while maintaining the economics of mass production.